The School Boy
by inugomegirl
Summary: When pudding goes back to school, and a school boy starts to bother her to much, who is it that comes to her rescue? One shot PxT implied PxL and IxK. R


Pudding sighed in relief as she stepped out of the school building, now that she's 10 and summer is over, she had to go to fourth grade. Yet didn't stop working at the café, because that was how she kept the finances going in her house, while her father was away.

She liked it at first, meeting her teacher, and learning new things. However two weeks into the year, the new student had grown attached to her, which Pudding didn't mind at first, but he kept getting more and more clingy, and soon possessive.

Pudding didn't have many friends because of him, yet managed to escape everyday to the café for some good old labor, in which Mint had to throw him out several times for keeping Pudding from working. It was the only place where she didn't have to worry about Arekkusu.

Pudding smiled as the sun hit her face, her shoes hitting the sidewalks as she headed toward the Café. Soon Pudding felt that something was wrong, and looked around several times, it wouldn't be unusual for Arekkusu to follow her to the café, but this wasn't him.

She got the idea of being watched, not followed, this feeling she had felt many times. Pudding dropped her arm which held her yellow bag, but didn't let go of it. "Taru-taru?" she called, a rustle in the bushed made her pause, but she soon caught a glimpse of the hazel eyes watching her from the bushes.

She smiled and started making her way over to him, upon seeing her rush towards him he jumped from the bush with a pout, "How do you always see me?" he stamped his foot lightly, but didn't hesitate to smile when she threw her arms around him.

The aliens still visited on often occasions, especially Kish to see Ichigo, but she still hadn't gotten over her break up with Masaya. He had explained that because he was no longer deep blue or the blue knight, he had to reason to stay around her.

"Where's Pai?" Pudding asked with her usual happy face, Taruto smiled and looked at her, giving her a like-you-don't-already-know-face. "With Lettuce again?" She stated more than asked, after some time, Ryou showed more of an interest in Zakuro than Lettuce, and soon found herself fascinated with Pai's studies.

"So Kishu pursues Ichigo, Pai to Lettuce, and you to me." Pudding pointed out, Taruto blushed and stammered "I-I don't pursue you." he whined the same way he always did when Pudding implied something about the two of them.

"Eh, calm down, I meant Pudding and Taru-taru are friends." She lied to both herself and to Taruto. Taruto sighed, and continued to follow Pudding toward the Café. Since Taruto had skin that was pinker Instead of pale, and brown hair rather than Green or dark blue, he blended in more.

A few minutes down the road, Pudding was laughing wildly, while Taruto blushed, revealing a secret about the others that he shouldn't have known. As quick as the laughter had started, it stopped; Pudding looked around, with narrowed focused eyes, now she was feeling Followed.

"Huh, Pudding, come on?" He said pulling on her arm lightly, than he felt it. A gaze that burned into his skin, it felt uncomfortable. He lifted his feet off the ground, getting ready to go higher up to see where the sensation was coming from, and he would have if Pudding hadn't yanked him back down.

"Taru-taru, don't someone is watching us." She commanded with a stable eye, and a demanding tone. He nodded in agreement, and heard a quick rustle from the other side; he turned around in time to see a young dark haired boy flying at them.

He pulled Pudding out of the way along with him, and they both spotted the young boy fall to the ground with a crash. Pudding rolled her eyes in annoyance, and jerked her head to the side trying to look away from him, making eye contact only made him feel in control.

"What are you doing Arekkusu?" she hissed quietly, somewhat hoping that he didn't hear and wouldn't talk back. He raised an eye to look at Taruto, then returned to his feet and started examining the alien. "Who is he Pudd?" Arekkusu asked, trying to gain control of the situation.

Pudding flinched as if she was in pain, she hated being called Pudd, and it made her sound like a part of a flower. "Don't call me that Arekkusu." She yelled putting a foot and a fist forward. She stopped when she caught sight of his eyes, making eye contact with him, gave him control.

Arekkusu stepped toward her, trying to gain more control by forcing her to look in his eyes. Taruto pushed the boy back, trying to protect Pudding. "Leave Pudding alone." He demanded as he shoved Arekkusu back a foot or so.

Arekkusu smiled and then it turned to a smirk, "Pudding doesn't mind, do you?" He stated turning to pudding who was still trying to look away, she pulled back on Taruto's arm, "Let's go, Taru-taru, I have to work." She insisted trying to step back a few feet.

Arekkusu yanked on Taruto's other arm, pulling him out of Puddings grasp; he got into his face and glared. "Don't go anywhere with my Pudd." He hissed, his Dark eyes stared into the hazel pupils of Taruto, he pulled back from Arekkusu.

Arekkusu flinched, something behind Pudding and Taruto, the air rippled in two spots, above the two annoyed children, appeared Pai and Kishu. "Kishu Pai!" The two exclaimed in joy, not because they needed the help but because they hadn't seen them in a while, being glue to Puddings team members.

"Hey, are you picking on our friend?" Kishu leaned in toward Arekkusu, frightening the small child. "Kishu, its fine I can handle it." Taruto insisted Kishu shrugged his shoulders and leaned back again, still floating in the air; he pulled his legs up Indian style and watched.

Taruto turned around pulling Pudding with him, hopefully leaving Arekkusu. Yet Arekkusu wasn't done yet, he grabbed pudding and pulled her toward him. "You're not leaving with my Pudd." That was the final straw, Taruto couldn't stand hearing anyone call his pudding- err Pudding theirs.

He pulled his hand into a fist, and threw it at the dark haired boy with full force, Arekkusu gasped in pain as he let go of Pudding and fell to his knees grabbing at his bleeding nose. Taruto pulled on Puddings arm, encouraging them to rush away, leaving Pai and Kishu to deal with Arekkusu.

Pudding leaned into Taruto walking rather close to him, making him blush, but he didn't pull away. "Thank you Taru-taru." Pudding was rather embarrassed, yet she liked being this close to him, he made her feel warm and happy.

When Taruto didn't say anything Pudding spoke again. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're my friend; I wouldn't have punched a stranger in the face if I didn't." He explained with a smiled, trying to weasel out of answering the REL question she was asking.

"Taruto, I mean do you like me, like Kishu likes Ichigo?" She was shy when asking, but she wanted to know, Taruto wasn't sure how to respond, he really liked pudding, probably more than Kishu liked Ichigo, but what if Pudding only suspected it, and didn't like him back.

He stopped walking, and turned to pudding staring into her eyes with a deep gaze, they held to much hope to be just wondering. He had a good few inches on her, and had to look down just to see her eyes; he slowly nodded his head and waited for her reply.

Pudding smiled in bliss and threw her arms around the taller boy's neck. She squeezed him tight and smiled like her old self before school and before Arekkusu. "Ah Pudding get off." But he made sure his voice was weak and thin, so she knew he didn't mind.


End file.
